Mario: Royal Plumbing Problems
by DarkLozFanUberest
Summary: Normality ceases to exist in the Mushroom Kingdom, nay the WORLD, when Princess Peach gets a letter of distress from the far off Kraft Kingdom. Looks like some introductions are in order! How are Mario and CO going to react to MY OCs? Read and find out!


Okay, here's my new idea, a Mario story! Isn't that just nifty? My little brother's a huge fan and so he asked me to make him a story with Mario characters, Lego characters, Pokemon and aliens in it. Boy was that an interesting story and I might post it on FF if my friend I let borrow it would just give me the damned papers back! But NEway that one story got me thinkin', a dangerous pastime I know XDD, well since I don't really like Legos and I already have a story with either Pokemon or aliens in progress I thought why not make a Mario story? So, I did. Bwahaha Kuryo helped a little so, yeah it's a tad crazy. NEway, this story probably breaks a few rules concerning the "Mario" world (and other things too), so fans of Mario don't get mad. Get glad! But I don't care if you do hate it cause I don't deal with that stuff enough to know everything!! (Even if my little brother seems to know everything 'bout it I won't ask him) NEway, moving on, please enjoy! If you don't…well too bad for you LOL! Flames welcome…I'm making a collection of 'em, and to NEone I know *waves at camera* HELLO MY LUVS!!

**Chapter 1: Not so Haut And Price is right**

It was a pleasantly sunny day in the Mushroom Kingdom, there was naught a dark cloud in the sky and everyone was mulling about doing their various jobs. Princess Peach was relaxing in her favorite shady garden with some tea and biscuits, when suddenly two male toads burst through the hedges.

"Princess Peach! Princess Peach! It's an emergency!" one cried as he ran towards her, startling the Princess so much that she almost spilled her tea all over herself. She quickly placing her cup down and regarded the toads curiously.

"Yes, what is it?" she asked with a slightly worried tone.

The first Toad, the one who had spoken and a rather chubby one at that, dressed in yellow stepped forward but didn't answer immediately because he was having issues catching his breath.

Ever since Mario and Luigi had started protecting the Mushroom Kingdom, all of the citizens of said kingdom had gotten lazy and had become very out of shape, and the yellow Toad was a strong reminder of this; it was a wonder Princess Peach was still so skinny and active. Perhaps it was the stress from being kidnapped all the time…or maybe she was a closet anorexic, but if so she would never admit it.

The other Toad was an odd colored Toad compared to most, his hat was white, which was normal, but its spots were sort of an icy blue. His pants were also icy blue, and his vest was black with silver trim and there was a tiny silver Shine Sprite sitting on the left side of the vest like a badge. Every few seconds the Shine Sprite would turn slightly and blink, rather distracting in the princess's opinion.

He was much skinnier than the first Toad and just raised a hand in greeting to the princess who smiled in return, becoming composed once more at seeing the Toad's calm expression.

"Good Day Price, Haut. What is it?" the Princess asked again as the yellow Toad, Haut, had still not caught his breath.

Price took the initiative and stepped up to the Princess, but before he could say anything Haut popped up and shoved him away.

The Princess's eyes followed Price as he stumbled a few feet before turning back to Haut with a surprised expression, "A letter my lady," he said in a squeaky voice handing the princess a purple letter covered with bright yellow stars and with her name written across the front with shiny pink ink.

"It came straight from the…uh…" he realized he had no idea who the correspondent of the letter was.

"It's from the Kraft Kingdom, apparently from a distant relative of yours, Princess." Price said in a begrudged tone as he dusted himself off, his voice was much more smooth and deep compared to Haut's and he didn't squeak or croak as the rest of his kinfolk did.

The princess stared at the letter for a second before turning it over and gazing at the red seal. It had a strange marking that almost resembled a triquetra. She gazed at it for a few more seconds before opening the letter with the unused butter knife at her side.

As she read the letter she let out small gasps and an "oh dear" before she finally stood and turned to the Toads. "It seems there has been a state of emergency in the Kraft Kingdom. I will be holding a meeting immediately, for all of the court members and everyone else, in my courtyard."

She then turned to Haut and smiled, "Do you think you can handle that for me Haut?" she asked sweetly causing the Toad to blush and grin arrogantly at Price, "Of course my Lady!" he cheered before dashing off again, huffing and puffing as he went.

Price merely stared after him and shook his head in disbelief, muttering quietly to himself.

The princess turned to Price with a bright smile, "Do you think you can go inform Mario and Luigi of the meeting?" she asked him kindly.

Price smirked altruistically, "Of course Princess, whatever ya say." He said happily and Peach smiled and patted him on the head causing Price to frown slightly, "Oy!" he chirped covering his head and causing the princess to giggle before she left the garden not bothering with the dishes, someone was sure to collect them later.

((A/N: Transition to w/ Price))

Price hummed slightly as he walked down the path leading to the two Brothers' house. It was a nice day and he was disappointed he would have to spend it at a meeting. Price sighed and turned the corner, silently wishing that something interesting would happen that day.

Price paused to look up at a house that was very different from any other house in the mushroom kingdom. For one thing it was three stories tall, and far boxier than any Toad's house. The house itself was made of warm multicolored bricks and severely covered in vegetation.

There was a tower to the left of the house; sitting at the very top was a large-scale version of Mario's hat. Sticking out of the very top of the house, and to the right where a chimney might be, there stood a giant green warp pipe, no doubt used by the brothers in the case of an emergency.

Price shook his head, all in all it was a really weird looking place to live, he would never want to live in a place like that.

He walked up to the door and knocked a few times, waiting patiently for an answer; He faintly registered what sounded like Mario yelling. Price winced as he heard a loud crash inside followed by a pained "Ow, ow, ow!" He stepped back as the door opened to show Luigi holding the side of his head, one eye squeezed shut.

"Yea? What is it Toad?" he asked rubbing his head. Price frowned at him, he did have a name after all, it annoyed him that humans always referred to other creatures by their species names.

"The Princess is calling a meeting and has asked for you two to come."

Luigi blinked and let out a small "oh" before turning his head back into the house, "Heya Mario! The Princess isa having a meeting, get outta bed ya lazy Blooper!" Price could hear Mario bark something from the upper floor before he actually saw Mario stumble down the stairs, obviously just woken up.

"I'ma up, I'ma up…ZzzZzz" Mario mumbled and began to snore. Luigi walked over and smacked him in the back of the head. Mario yelped and glared at Luigi muttering things in Italian under his breath.

Price sighed at the two brothers, "Just be there in half an hour would ya? It's apparently important; some relatives of the Princess could be in trouble." Price then turned and walked off, failing to see the concerned looks on Mario and Luigi's faces, "I really don't know what the Princesses see in those two idiots," Price muttered as he turned the corner, hands in his pockets, "Peach might be better off with Bowser!" he scoffed, "I really wish something interesting would happen, today looks like it's going to be boring enough to kill me!"

He had no idea how wrong he was.

So how was that? Pretty good for a first chap right? I was going to split this into two, but that would be boring, especially since it might take me a while to update…Sorry my luvs, but I don't have a Beta like some people. And no Kuryo you don't count! If NEone wants to Beta just ask! And when I do introduce my characters I will have pictures!! If want: ask for link in message. If do no want: Well…okay then! X3


End file.
